Various prior designs for sewing an edge binding tape around an edge of a textile article have been provided in the prior art. One example of such a design is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,499 to Moore, et al., which discloses an apparatus for automatically fabricating textile articles and applying binding tape with the edge of the apparatus. The apparatus includes a guide for controlling the alignment of the binding tape with the rug, and a V-shaped cutting blade that cuts the binding tape while leaving a small center section of the binding tape uncut. The guide therefore directs application of the binding tape, and the center section of the binding tape breaks after the tape has been applied to the rug such that a leading edge of the binding tape is left in the guide for the next rug. While this design attempts to provide an efficient means for sewing the binding tape to the carpet or rug, it is subject to several problems. First, the center section of the binding tape may remain too large for trouble-free detachment from the remaining binding tape. Furthermore, the binding tape may frequently get caught in the guide during dispersion around the material, thereby causing further problems during the attachment to the material and requiring the operator to remove repair the binding tape creating the congestion in the guide.